OS: A Toast to Innocence
by Writing4Roses
Summary: Edward Cullen is a musician who's been away from the town of Forks for over 10 years. When he returns, he runs into an ex-lover who he spends an evening catching up- will he try to rekindle the flame? AH/AU/Rated M


**A/N:** All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer & _The Twilight Saga_. I just get inspired by music and rewrite the story, no big deal LOL Speaking of, this one-shot is inspired by an old holiday classic of Dan Fogelberg's "_Same Old Lang Syne_" It's cheesy and simple, but one of my favorites! I've always thought someone should do a one-shot based on this song and this morning it came to me, so here it is. Check out the song if you've never heard it before (link down below)! Please keep in mind that this story is not beta'd so all errors are on me! Special thanks to **FrostysWiff08** for a super quick read-through. Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading!

**Summary: **Edward Cullen is a musician who's been away from the town of Forks for over 10 years. When he returns, he runs into an ex-lover, Bella Swan, who he spends an evening catching up- will he try to rekindle the flame? Inspired by Dan Fogelberg's 80's hit "_Same Old Lang Syne_" AH/AU – Rated M

**One-Shot: A Toast to Innocence **

**EPOV**

This year was going to be different. I could feel it in the air.

I hadn't really made any plans this year. For once. Thank God, this year had been a whirlwind of non-stop activity, I just wanted to pause and take a moment to breathe for once. The year before, wrapped up in the excitement of everything, I was determined to keep myself busy and over-planned myself which only ending leaving myself spread thin. I knew I didn't want to go through that again, so instead, I made no plans and decided I would surprise my family with a visit.

Unfortunately, they would never receive their visit.

Well, at least not until later…

The town had changed. In the ten years since I had last been in town, everything was different. New faces had arrived, old faces moved on or passed and new building erected as the snow had continued to fall.

Propped up against the pillow of my hotel room's bed, I knew I couldn't lie around here all day. I had family to see. Family I was going to surprise. Family who had no idea I was even in town.

Bundled up in heavy winter wear, this was a strange comparison to the sunny side of Los Angeles I had grown accustom to in the last decade. The snow covered the sidewalks of this quaint Washington town, realizing I had missed the coverage of powdered sugar-like snow on the ground. Something in me lit a fire inside of me and encouraged the daredevil in me to trek to the corner of the street and visit the local market.

I needed to stop off and pick up a few things. One thing I have learned over time: never show up to a holiday function empty-handed. It's just not proper, my mother would have claimed that I didn't learn anything I had been taught. Even when asked and the invitee laughs off your suggestion, that there is no need to bring something, you _still_ bring something- anything. Just go along with the holiday spirit.

I picked up a bottle of cider and my mother's favorite holiday bread and in my other arm a random pie that looked good enough to eat right there in the store. When I decided to browse throughout the rest of the story is when my impromptu trip took a turn of interest.

As I started to walk down the aisle of the frozen foods section, crossing through to the specialty section, I couldn't believe my eyes. Hmm, maybe I'm tired; it's a little too ironic that I froze in place when I saw _her_.

_No. It couldn't be her. This is impossible._

Wait, how is this impossible? This is her hometown, too.

She had opened the door to one of the freezers and was leaning down, apparently investigating over chicken or beef. Her hair was much longer than I remembered as it was slowly fanning down over her shoulder, covering her face as she leaned over.

When she stood back up, I made my move, leaning in and touching her gently on the sleeve.

"_Met my old lover in the grocery store  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods  
And I touched her on the sleeve…"  
_

She jumped in place causing the door to bounce a little as it resting against her. She turned around and looked at me, her eyebrows furrowing. Oh, crap, it's been so long she doesn't remember me. Had I really changed _that_ much? I guess so…

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she gasped and breathed out my name, "Oh, Edward! It's you!" A smile spread across her lips as she stood up on tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck.

We laughed as we hugged each other, tears of happiness flowed around us as time had come and gone. So much lost time between us and what could have been.

As we released each other from the warm hug, she accidently dropped her purse and its contents scattering before her feet on the tacky vinyl flooring.

"Oh, crap!" She cursed as she knelt down to retrieve the contents of her purse. Hurriedly shoving everything back inside, she stood up before I had a chance to even offer her any help.

"Bella."

"When did you—I-What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help but laugh, she was so nervous for some reason, "I came back for the holidays."

"Are you in town for long?"

"No, not really." It honestly would have been nice to have been able to catch up.

_She didn't recognize the face at first  
but then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
and we laughed until we cried.  
_

"Oh, that's a shame; it would have been nice to catch up or have dinner together or something. It's been so long." She replied taking the words directly from my thoughts.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I know, it sucks, I have to get back so quickly."

"So,—" We both started to say something. I wasn't really sure what I was going to say, but I just wanted to talk to her. We both laughed nervously, shaking our heads at the hilarity of it all.

I was through with my shopping and apparently, so was she so we headed to the checkout line and waited our turns.

_We took her groceries to the checkout stand,  
the food was totaled up and bagged_

_We stood there lost in our embarrassment_

_as the conversation dragged.  
_

"If you don't have anything else to do right now, would you like to join me for a drink at least?"

"I would love to."

Without even discussing, we walked towards her car and loaded our things into the back of her trunk.

If we had been in California, I might have been working about her frozen items, but here the weather was perfect and her frozen lasagna would be safe for a little while longer.

It was silent some of the way, but still nonetheless enjoyable being in one another's company after all these years. We drove around for sometime enjoying idle chatter and tried to find an open bar but with the holidays, they were shutting down right around the time would arrive to each one. We couldn't help but laugh at the situation before us as we decided to stop by a liquor store and pick up some drinks there instead.

To save her the hassle of getting out in the cold again, I ran in quickly and purchased a six-pack while she wanted in the warmth of her car. Because of the holidays, their good selection was pretty much all gone. I ended up selecting an off-brand six-pack of wine coolers and checked out, hurrying back to her car.

She decided that we should drive somewhere, "_anywhere but in front of this liquor store_" she laughed as we drove away together.

Finding a park, wonderfully covered in a blanket of snow via winter wonderland, she parked the car as we each open a bottle of liquid courage. There was so much I wanted to say, some much I wanted to talk about, ask her for some clarity, and give her an apology. She was always the one who got away.

_We went to have ourselves a drink or two_

_But couldn't find an open bar_

_We bought a six-pack at the liquor store_

_And we drank it in her car._

Before taking our first drinks, we clinked our bottles together, "Bottoms up!" She joked with a twinkle in her eye. It was nice to talk to someone who actually knew me and appreciated me for who I was – regardless if that was the _me_ from ten years ago or not— I had lost myself in the last couple of years, unsure of who was truly my friend. It was a humbling experience, I'll say.

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to now_

_And tried to reach beyond the emptiness_

_But neither one knew how.  
_

"So, how have you been? We haven't talked in so long." Melancholy dripped from my voice before adding, "I'm really sorry about that."

She looked down, her fingers tracing the label of the bottle, "Well, I'm married—he's an architect and he does pretty well. We're doing fine, I guess."

Something in her voice told me better, I thought the opposite, "Are you happy, Bella?"

"What? Do you mean? As in, does he take care of me?"

I shrugged, I just wanted to know that she was loved and taken care of. I don't think I could live with myself to know she wasn't love the way she should have been and taken care of the way she should be taken care of it.

She took a deep breath and roughly let it go, "Well, he keeps me warm, safe and dry. What else could I ask for?"

"But, do you love him?"

"Edward." Her voice softened, her eyes looked like she was about to cry, she looked away. Her eyes stealing glances outside her driver's window.

"Bella, I just need to know. I'm sorry."

"I'd like to say I loved the man, but you know me, I don't like to lie." She turned back looking back at me, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered softly, putting my hand on her shoulder as a way to console her; I didn't mean to dig so deeply for my own personal gain.

_She said she'd married her an architect_

_who kept her warm and safe and dry_

_She would have liked to say she loved the man_

_But she didn't like to lie._

I reached my right hand up towards her cheek, wiping away her tears and decided to change the subject. Anything to see her smile again.

"Before I forget, I just wanted to tell you that… you really look amazing. The past ten years have been a friend to you."

She just looked at me as if she was trying to decide whether or not I was telling the truth. She would never have had to doubt me. "I see your still wearing your blue contacts." I laughed and she joined in, nodding her head.

"No more chocolate brown, huh?" I smiled and she sniffled, nodding her head again. She looked back up at me and I wasn't sure if she was grateful for the conversation or not. I made her laugh and smile and to me, that was worth it all.

_I said the years had been a friend to her  
and that her eyes were still as blue  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw  
Doubt or gratitude.  
_

She nudged her face towards my hand as it rubbed across her cheek and smile at me. Pulling those damn heart strings that hadn't been properly pulled in ten years.

She changed her position and I pulled my hand away as she took a deep breath.

"You know, I was out shopping a few months ago and I came across your new album."

"Oh, yeah? It's crazy isn't it?" I snickered with embarrassment, running my free hand through my hair, tugging nervously at the ends.

"Yeah, my daughter actually _loves_ your music." _Daughter. She has a child. _

_I felt my stomach drop as I realized she had half of something I knew I never would have. _

"She drives my son nuts with it actually." She laughed, shaking her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Children. _Her children. That would never be our children._

I cleared my throat, "So, you have kids? That's great."

"Yeah, they keep me pretty busy," She laughed light heartedly, "but probably not as busy as you!"

"Yeah, I can't think of the last time I've even been home." _The last time I saw her and we said goodbye. Ten years ago._

"Yeah, but you get to travel around the world! All of the places I'm sure you've been by now and all your fans chanting your name? C'mon, that's got to be great, right, Mr. Rock Star?"

"Well, of course that part is great but really the traveling is hell." I replied, taking a pull on my tasteless wine cooler.

_She said she saw me in the record stores  
and that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly  
But the traveling was hell.  
_

We both opened another bottle each and toasted to memories passed and the future before us. We walked down memory lane as we laughed about some of the crazier times we experienced together.

_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to now  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
But neither one knew how.  
_  
_We drank a toast to innocence  
We drank a toast to time  
Reliving in our eloquence  
Another 'auld lang syne'...  
_

"I should let you get back to your family, Bella." _Idiot._

"Yeah, I know," she replied with a hint of sadness. I was sad our time was coming to an end, too.

I put our empty bottles into the empty cardboard carrier as she drove us back towards the market.

When we arrived, she placed the car in park as we sat there quietly, neither one of us knowing what to say. We exchanged pleasantries about how great it was about seeing each other, how wonderful it was to talk even though we didn't really talk about much. That's just how it was with us, we didn't need to talk and have long drawn-out conversations with one another. But on that same note, I missed talking to her terribly.

As we went to say our goodbyes, I kissed her tenderly on the cheek and she returned the same exchange. I couldn't help but smile. It felt wonderful to have her lips against my skin once more.

I turned to place my hand on the door, nearly close to opening it and thrusting me back in the cold outdoors.

"Edward, wait," she reached out towards me, grabbing my left hand which lay in my lap, trying to drastically get my attention. I leaned back, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, almost pleading for to say something differently.

She removed her seatbelt and leaned over the console, grabbing my face between her hands and pulled me close. Her lips ghosting over mine as I could feel her breathing was unsteady and unsure, she was definitely nervous.

In the next few minutes, I would have never guessed otherwise as she took control of the moment around us. Her lips crashed onto mine and our tongues twirled with one another's. I reached out, pulling her as close to me as I possibly could. _Damn console_. Her fingers found their way into my hair, pulling me just as close to her. We were limited on space and if I could have thrown us back in the backseat, I would have but I wouldn't have been able to guarantee if we would have had a reenactment of our younger days, making out in the backseat of my car.

We pulled away from each other, both gasping for air. The tears in her eyes escaped her quickly as I ran my fingers down her jaw line to her mouth. Her hand moved up to her lips, touching the spot my lips just ravished.

"Bella." I whispered her name, "I'm truly sorry for the way things ended for us. If only I could go back and chan-"

"Edward, please. Don't." Her voice was crackly. "It's in the past."

"But it hasn't been for me. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"I know," she chuckled, "I've listened to your albums." She looked up at me, her water eyes twinkling at me as the corners of her mouth went up. _Busted._

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around my shoulders for the last time and held me close. Her fingers were making their way up to my hair again as they were gently raking through. She took a deep breath, almost as if she was trying to remember me and my scent. She pressed me lips against my cheek and one more time on my lips, this time more chaste.

That's when it dawned on me, she was letting me go.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
and running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
and I watched her drive away.  
_

Standing outside in the cold, I watched her car pull away. I stood there for several minutes with my grocery bag in hand as I retraced the last few minutes we shared together.

I immediately begin to feel those school day feelings return, the feel of her in my arms, the breathy sounds she would make as we made out. The sense of peace in my soul, in my heart that I told her how I felt and I could let her go now if I wanted to.

_Just for a moment I was back at school  
And felt that old familiar pain  
And as I turned to make my way back home  
The snow turned into rain –_

As I walked back to the hotel, instead of going back inside, I walked towards my rental car and went on a little trip. It was time to make amends.

_Bella Swan, I don't want to._

_Should Old Acquaintance be forgot,  
and never thought upon;  
The flames of Love extinguished,  
and fully past and gone:  
Is thy sweet Heart now grown so cold,  
that loving Breast of thine;  
That thou canst never once reflect  
on Old long syne._

**A/N:** 1981 © Dan Fogelberg - "Same Old Lang Syne"; © 1711 James Watson "Auld Lang Syne"

Video of SOLS: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=OYIWeow6W14

http:/en(dot)Wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Same_Old_Lang_Syne

http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Auld_Lang_Syne


End file.
